


The little boy that Santa Claus forgot

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, John to chuj, M/M, ale co to kogo obchodzi, aniołek, jeszcze nie ma świąt, piosenka w opku, sammy zapominalski ojciec, to po prostu świąteczne opko, zły ojciec i w ogóle fe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy kogoś obchodzi, że jeszcze nie ma świąt? Nie? To fajnie. Czytajcie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little boy that Santa Claus forgot

Śnieg z łomotem zsunął się z dachu, sprawiając, że Castiel podskoczył na miejscu, a kompot z suszonych owoców chlapnął na jego koszulkę, tworząc nierówne brązowawe plamki. Wydął niezadowolony usta, odkładając chochlę do garnka i przyglądając się jak kilka kropel jeszcze spływa po materiale, nie dając złudzeń, że ot tak da się to przemyć i będzie po wszystkim.  
\- Czemu się tak przyglądasz? – Spytał się Dean, wchodząc akurat do kuchni i stawiając trzy opakowane kolorowym papierem prezenty na małym stoliku, przy którym we dwójkę jedli śniadania i czasami obiady. Kolacje wychodziły zwykle na kanapie, czasem w sypialni, ale w tym drugim pomieszczeniu jedzenie dość szybko przestawało ich interesować.   
\- Koszuli. Ochlapałem się – stwierdził jak małe dziecko i już chciał rozpinać pierwsze guziki, gdy poczuł nagłe ciepło bijące od torsu Deana, a w nos uderzyły go jego perfumy. Dean zawsze pachniał tak samo. Świerkiem i odrobiną oleju z silnika, nawet jeśli nie jeździł tego dnia Impalą czy jej nie naprawiał. To jakby już wsiąknęło w jego skórę, Castiel jednak ani myślał narzekać. Zobaczył przed sobą mocne, opalone jeszcze po wakacjach dłonie. Na wierzchu prawej było widać kilka małych piegów. Dean z kocim pomrukiem zaczął rozpinać mu koszulę, nosem przesuwając po szyi ukochanego, co wzbudziło u niego drżenie nóg i czegoś jeszcze.   
\- Dean, nie – wymamrotał, gdy ten był w połowie rozpinania koszuli, jednak jedna jego dłoń błądziła po piersi niespokojnie drapiąc i co jakiś czas zaczepiając o sutek. – Zaraz przyjdą małe…   
Usłyszał kilka niewyraźnych słów wypowiedzianych prosto w swoją szyję, po czym Dean się odsunął, wspominając coś o choince i światełkach, które ostatnio robiły im żarty i migały niekontrolowanie.

I tak jak Castiel wspomniał – po zaledwie dwudziestu minutach do domu weszły zziębnięte drogą z przystanku dwie małe dziewczynki. „Mała” pasowało jednie do jednej z nich. Carmen, niziutka szatynka o oczach w kolorze nieba o poranku zdejmowała z siebie czapkę z porożem łosia, którą dostała zapewne od taty. Łosia, tak dokładniej. Druga dziewczyna, mająca już prawie 14 lat dumnie jak jej matka unosiła podbródek, jednak cała jej powaga zniknęła, gdy okazało się, że w liczne dodatki i wiszące pompony czapki wplątały się jej włosy i wujek Dean musiał pomóc. Castiel w tym czasie pomógł małej zdjąć kurtkę i zaraz mocno ją do siebie przytulił, całując w czoło. We czwórkę mieli poczekać na Sama i Gen, którzy musieli wyjechać do swojego biura w innym mieście.   
Nawet jeśli dzisiaj był 25 grudnia. 

\- Wesołych świąt – powiedział Castiel, gdy już obie były bez butów oblepionych śniegiem, bez przemoczonych kurtek i pogniecionych czapek, które swoje miejsce dostały na kaloryferze.   
\- No właśnie, wesołych świąt – przytaknął Dean, wycierając wilgotne dłonie w ciemne spodnie i po chwili z zaskoczenia łapiąc Carmen na ręce. – Gdzie to znowu wywiało waszych rodziców, co? – Spytał z uśmiechem i spróbował ugryźć jej drobną dłoń, na co zareagowała chichotem.   
\- Do firmy. Padł jakiś system i obawiają się, że stracili część danych więc stwierdzili, że pojadą i sprawdzą to osobiście –wzruszyła ramionami starsza, która teraz starała się wyprostować na siłę włosy, które od wilgoci zaczęły już się jej kręcić.   
\- Jesteście głodne?   
\- Zjadłyśmy w domu. Cas, zrobiłeś ten dobry napój, co zawsze jest w święta?   
\- Kompot z suszu? Tak, jasne. Dziś już się nim ubrudziłem – mruknął i zerknął na Deana, który wyszczerzył się do niego i poprawił Carmen, która teraz zaczęła bawić się jego włosami. 

Po tym jak wszyscy napili się kompotu, przeszli do salonu. Z kominka dobiegały przyjemne dla ucha trzaski spalanego drewna, przez co w pomieszczeniu było jeszcze cieplej niż w pozostałej części domu. Cas i Dean jak zwykle usiedli na jednej z tych wysłużonych kanap, które choć powinno się wyrzucić, bo co raz nieprzyzwyczajonym osobom wbijały się w tyłki sprężyny.   
Obie siostry zajęły miejsce na dużej pufie, którą kupiła im na któreś święta Gen, stwierdzając, że nie usiądzie w salonie na niczym innym, dopóki nie wyrzucą tej starej kanapy.   
Jak na razie nie wyrzucili.   
Carmen wtulała się w bok siostry, patrząc po chwili na stojącą w rogu choinkę, od której bił zapach świeczek zapalonych na jej gałązkach, które jak na razie całkiem nieźle się trzymały i nie traciły igliwia aż tak szybko, jak podejrzewał Castiel. Pod choinką stały trzy pakunki i Cas tylko czekał, żeby usłyszeć pytanie z ust małej:   
\- Czy to dla nas?   
\- Idź i zobacz – powiedział, zakładając nogę na nogę, a głowę opierając na deanowym ramieniu. Clara, obserwująca małą siostrę, zerknęła na nich niepewnie. Nadal nie do końca to pojmowała i nie umiała przyzwyczaić się do takiego stanu rzeczy tak szybko jak jej młodsza siostra. W końcu kilka lat temu wujek Dean i wujek Cas byli po prostu przyjaciółmi z college’u, którzy nie chcąc wydawać za dużo pieniędzy postanowili zamieszkać razem. Później jednak coś zaczęło się zmieniać i pewnego dnia po prostu ogłosili, że są razem. Ot tak. I choć Clara była zdziwiona, podejrzewała, że jej tata się zdenerwuje albo chociaż będzie zdziwiony, a on i mama po prostu powiedzieli, że na to czekali. Carmen była wtedy malutka więc nie do końca wszystko rozumiała i przyjęła od razu tą postać rzeczy.   
\- Clara! – Radosny krzyk malutkiej szatynki, która przez wilgoć miała aureolkę z burzy pokręconych włosów, wypełnił pokój. – Patrz tu są prezentu dla nas! I dla rodziców! Mikołaj do nas jednak przyszedł!  
Szatynka przewróciła oczami, zakładając ręce skrzyżowane na piersiach.   
\- Nie bądź głupia, Carmen – burknęła. – Mikołaj nie istnieje.   
Para na kanapie na raz uniosła lekko brwi. To nie było w pewnym sensie… naturalne uświadamianie malucha, że taki ktoś nie istnieje. To było jak uderzenie w małą wielką, ciężka poduchą z napisem RZECZYWISTOŚĆ.   
Zaraz jednak przekonali się, że panienka Winchester umie się bronić i może kiedyś też pójdzie w stronę bycia prawnikiem.   
\- Istnieje! – Odparła oburzona, nadymając policzki.   
\- To czemu u nas nie ma prezentów pod choinką? – Spytała się zaraz, unosząc jedną brew i wyzywająco wysuwając podbródek. Mała objęła pluszową wiewiórkę, którą znalazła w torebce z jej imieniem.   
\- Może o nas zapomniał..? Naszego adresu..? – Mruknęła, wtulając drobną twarzyczkę w pluszaka. – Na pewno mu się zdarza…  
\- Gdyby istniał, to by nie zapominał – stwierdziła dobitnie, wzdychając zaraz ostentacyjnie. Castiel przyglądając się jej wyłapał jednak to krótkie spojrzenie w stronę nierozpakowanych prezentów, pośród których był także prezent dla niej.  
Młodsza dziewczynka obrażona na siostrę ruszyła w stronę kanapy włażąc na nią pokracznie i zaraz sadowiąc się na kolanach wujka Deana.   
\- Ależ on ma prawo zapominać – stwierdził Castiel po chwili ciążącej ciszy. Uśmiechnął się do osóbki trzymającej wiewiórkę. – Prawda, Dean?   
\- Tak. Słyszałyście raz piosenkę o chłopcu, o którym Święty Mikołaj zapomniał?   
Obie pokręciły głowami. Dean za to, chcąc lepiej usiąść do opowiadania historii podniósł Carmen i usadowił ją na kolanach bruneta, którego policzek musnął jeszcze palcami.   
\- Ta piosenka była właściwie o mnie – Dean uśmiechnął się do zaskoczonej Clary, przekrzywiając zaraz głowę. Mógł odrobinę nagiąć fakty. 

He's the little boy that Santa Claus forgot,  
And goodness knows, he didn't want a lot.

\- Tej zimy wasz tata mocno zachorował. Musieliśmy ciągle przy nim siedzieć, razem z waszym dziadkiem. Było trzeba wiele, wiele leków i tak naprawdę nawet nie zauważyliśmy kiedy były święta. Ja jednak napisałem list do Świętego Mikołaja. Też piszecie? – mała od razu pokiwała głową, a Clara może z trochę mniej pewną miną skinęła lekko. – No właśnie. Poprosiłem o zaledwie kilka rzeczy, w tym zdrowie dla Sama, bo był naprawdę mocno chory. 

He sent a note to Santa  
For some soldiers and a drum,  
It broke his little heart  
When he found Santa hadn't come.

Nie lubił kłamać. Przeważnie dla tych dwóch, małych istotek. Wolał jednak trochę minąć się z prawdą. To, że John nigdy nie zasługiwał na ojca numer jeden, to była tylko ich sprawa, małe nie musiały o tym wiedzieć. W ich głowach John miał być dobrym, troskliwym dziadkiem, tatą ich taty i wujka.   
Nie musiały wiedzieć o wielu kłótniach i wielu potłuczonych butelkach po alkoholu.   
Nie musiały wiedzieć o wszystkich siniakach na ciele Deana i płaczu Sammiego, gdy widział jak starszy brat go broni.   
One miały go po prostu znać jako dobrego dziadka.   
Nie musiały też wiedzieć o kilku felernych świętach, gdy to John zapomniał o prezencie dla nich.   
\- Święty Mikołaj nie przyszedł. Przynajmniej tak sądziłem. Nie dostałem żadnych prezentów, niczego. Sam za to dostał kilka żołnierzyków. I bębenek.   
\- A zdrowie? – Spytała się cicho najmłodsza Winchester, przejęta opowieścią.  
\- Tak, to też dostał. Święty Mikołaj najwidoczniej potrafi też leczyć.  
Nie chciały na pewno wiedzieć, że Dean sam musiał szukać pieniędzy na leki, czasem je kraść, bo John był zbyt pijany. 

In the street he envies all those lucky boys,  
Then wanders home to last year's broken toys.  
I'm so sorry for that laddie,  
He hasn't got a daddy,  
The little boy that Santa Claus forgot.

Prezenty Sama były często zrobione przez samego blondyna. Czasami kradzione albo znajdowane gdzieś na strychu. Pakowane jednak najlepiej, jak młody Winchester umiał, wsadzane pod drzewko. Cieszył się tym, że mały znajdywał takie podarki co roku. Ba, czasem nawet ich ojciec coś im dawał!   
Wiadomo jednak, że wiara w Świętego Mikołaja została u Deana stłamszona nadzwyczaj szybko.   
\- Ale w końcu przyszedł? Do ciebie też?   
\- Tak… O wiele później, ale przyszedł. – Stwierdził z delikatnym uśmiechem i zerknął na Castiela. Później na Clarę, która choć próbowała udawać, że ta historia ją nie interesuje teraz patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. – Nie mogliście poznać dziadka Johna i babci Mary, bo odeszli do nieba. Babcia, gdy miałem kilka lat, a dziadek gdy kończyłem liceum. Wtedy też byłem pewny, że nie przyjdzie do mnie Mikołaj. Czemu miałby? Zresztą, już w niego nie wierzyłem. Byłem zawsze pewny, że prezenty przynoszą rodzice. Dostałem coś jednak. W tamte święta właśnie znalazłem kilka pakunków pod choinką.   
\- Więc kto je przyniósł? Może tata? – Spytała się po chwili Clara. Dean pokręcił głową.   
\- Powiem wam coś w tajemnicy, okej? Dla Świętego Mikołaja pomagają też czasem aniołowie. Wyglądają jak zwyczajni ludzie, żyją sobie tu na ziemi, ale raz na rok gdy są wzywani pomagają mu roznosić prezenty.  
\- Aniołowie? To głu…   
\- Ćśśś – uciszyła szybko siostrę mała, teraz całkowicie skupiona na głosie Deana.   
\- Zazwyczaj pomagają mu rodzice. Wiecie, Mikołaj zostawia prezenty jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej gdzieś w domu, ale czasem nawet oni nie mają czasu by mu pomóc. Sami wiecie jacy są, choćby wasz tata. – Castiel krótko zgromił go spojrzeniem. Maluchy mogłyby nie załapać jakiegoś żartu na temat Sama i mogłoby być nieciekawie, a wiadomo, że Dean lubił gadać.  
– Święty Mikołaj – wrócił szybko do tematu – wybiera więc anioła najbliższego tej osobie, do której nie zdąży dojechać. Nie muszą się nawet znać, ale Święty Mikołaj wie, że w te święta się poznają. I osoba dostanie prezenty.   
\- Odwiedził cię wtedy anioł? – Spytała się Clara i tym razem w jej głosie nie było szyderstwa tylko jakaś nadzieja, jakaś wiara, że to prawda.   
\- Tak właśnie. – Dean spojrzał na twarz ukochanego. – Najprawdziwszy anioł.   
\- My też go poznamy? – Spytały się siostry.   
\- Ale czemu miałybyście? Mikołaj przecież o was nie zapomniał – zaśmiał się Cas, wygodniej sadzając dziewczynkę na kolanach. – Po prostu reszta prezentów pewnie czeka na was w domu. – Stwierdził spokojnie. 

W trakcie kolejnej godziny, kiedy to Clara rozpakowywała swój prezent, dziękowała później cicho Mikołajowi, patrząc gdzieś za okno, jakby wierząc, że zobaczy sanie z reniferami. Pili także kakao i jedli ciastka. Ciasta już niestety nie było i uśmiechnięty Dean dawał do zrozumienia, kto je zjadł.   
Carmen siedziała teraz przy choince rozmawiając z wiewiórką i z siostrą, i podziwiając ręcznie malowane przez Castiela bombki, a pozostała dwójka znowu siedziała na kanapie. Cas wtulił nos w szyję Deana i splótł ich dłonie razem.   
\- Wesołych świąt, Dean.   
\- Wesołych świąt, aniele – szepnął w odpowiedzi i pocałował go czule w usta. Po chwili mogli usłyszeć jak przed ich małym domkiem parkuje samochód. Z brązowego jeepa wysiadł zaraz Sam, poprawiając szalik, który chciał się zsunąć z jego ramienia, a zaraz za nim szła Gen, jak zwykle w gustownym płaszczu i kozaczkach. Dean otworzył bratu drzwi zanim ten zdążył zapukać tą ogromną łapą.   
\- Przyznaj się, że zapomniałeś o prezentach. – Stwierdził Dean z szyderczym uśmieszkiem, a Łoś jedynie westchnął ciężko.   
\- Zostawiłem je w biurze i musieliśmy po nie jechać, zapakować je, znowu pojechać do domu i teraz do was… dzięki, Dean.   
\- Debil. – Mruknął Dean, wywracając oczami. Zaraz też podał prezenty parze zakochanych, które wcześniej grzecznie czekały pod choinką.  
\- Suka – syknął jeszcze Winchester i krzyknął w głąb domu. – Clara, Carmen! Chodźcie! Prezenty w domu na pewno już czekają! Clara zapakowała szybko swój prezent i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ubierając się i zaraz żegnając z Castielem i przytulając się do Deana.   
Cas pomógł małej wstać i wraz z wiewiórką na ramieniu ruszyli po jej czapkę. Kucnął wtedy przed nią, zakładając ją mocno na uszy, zaraz poprawiając i zawiązując pod szyją.   
\- Poznałeś wujka Deana w święta, prawda? – Spytała się malutka, patrząc uważnie w niebieskie oczy.   
\- Tak, a co?   
\- Jesteś aniołem? – Spytała się prosto, ale bardzo cichutko, jakby obawiając się, że reszta coś usłyszy. Castiel rozejrzał się ukradkiem i spojrzał poważnie w oczy małej. Po chwili jego kąciki ust drgnęły w uśmiechu, a on puścił małej oczko, tym samym odpowiadając twierdząco.   
\- Tylko nikomu nie mów, dobrze? Dean nadal nie wie kto to – powiedział szeptem i zaraz pomógł jej nałożyć kurtkę.   
Stojąc z Deanem w oknie patrzyli jak cała rodzinka wsiada do jeepa i odjeżdżają. Małe miały odkryć pod choinką całą górę prezentów od Świętego Mikołaja.   
A tutaj? W tym małym domku na przedmieściach?   
Tutaj Dean Winchester miał już swój prezent.   
Miał swojego anioła.


End file.
